Rockwaller: Rites of Passage
by Alice Shade
Summary: This little story centers on Bonnie - or more precisely, on successful Bonnie. Very successful Bonnie. Oh, and it's also about how she deals with her alienated family and various other hurdles. Semi-sorta.


Legal drek disclaimer.  
I do not own the show, nor any character. All fanfiction clauses apply. No profit could ever be sought nor garnered through perusal of this text. Anyone interested has the right to write sequel, prequel, remake, whathave you. For the most inquisitive, there are author notes in the end.

* * *

Rockwaller - Rites of Passage

* * *

Rockwaller manor had definitely seen better days, decided Bonnie. Of course, late autumn was not exactly the best time to observe it, but even at that time, it looked better last time she saw it, she decided. Some windows on the upper floors begged for washing, and she could swear house needs a good refresher of a frontside, too. Oh well, something to handle somewhat later, she concluded. She was arriving without any ado, having left her car a block away at the parking. She was in mood to slip in unnoticed.  
It was not hard. Bonnie had all keys there were to the house - evading your sisters for years taught one to get sneaky and resourceful. Perhaps, a bit too resourceful, she thought morosely, as she tugged lightly on her fur hat. Wearing Russia-imported mink furs was a bit of overkill, given the state of manor. But oh well, she figured noone was observant enough to realise that she didn`t have THAT when she left the last time.  
Gently jiggling the key in the keyhole, she pushed the side door open. Not used all that often by anyone but her lately, and it seemed noone tried to use it either, given that the little bit of paper was still tucked into the frame where she left it last. Figures. Was that really all that necessary to even oil that door routinely? Noone cared. But it would be oh so sloppy if she didn`t, though.  
Slipping in, Bonnie gingerly stepped off to the side. Noone was at home at this time. Sisters were attending whatever they went to now, father was working at his office, and mother was heck knows where. Probably, shopping. At Wal-Mart. That thought made Bonnie giddy. Of course, it was not particularly nice to be glad about your own family getting down on their luck, but then again, she was not there to get down as well.  
She had slipped her furs off, and put them into the hallway wardrobe, back out of view. Figures they never thought to look back there, she mused morosely, as she retrieved one possesion she didn`t dare to carry out of Rockwaller manor, until now. Not that she couldn`t do it without anyone noticing, but rather that she didn`t felt she had earned the right to, yet. But today... Today she felt that she had more then earned her right for this.  
Streightening out, she had brushed off her immaculate pantsuit slightly, old rattan cane resting easy in her hand. The last time she had tried it, it`s been heavy and uncomfortable yet. Today, it felt like it belonged in her hand. That was not just any cane, though. That rattan cane belonged to the founder of Rockwaller dynasty, Jebediah Rockwaller. Typically, a heirloom like this had been passed from father to firstborn son, but in the last few generations, Rockwallers had grown lax in traditions, basking in the old glory and easy money instead. Bonnie felt it was the time to pick up the old tradition.  
If anything, that was a symbol to her. A sign of things to come. She suspected that she was the only one to touch the cane within current family, much less read on about it and find it secret. But she did, and it belonged to her now. Truth was, that rattan cane held a blade within. A longsword, slim and deadly, a weapon from more elegant and cunning times.  
Cane in hand, she went through the manor. Dark and silent now, quite a change from older days. Although still struggling for appearance, signs of shoddy upkeep and disrepair were showing. A crack here, a smudge there, a speck of dust here, a smear on lampshade there. Without a doubt, there was noone else in the house. Bonnie had confirmed through her sources that Rockwallers had to let go of all their manor-upkeeping staff early in the autumn, in the face of yet another unfortunate financial decision on the part of head of family.  
She chuckled, as she popped open the lock on her father`s study and stepped in. Quick glance on the table had told her what she already knew, but wanted to reconfirm again. Manor was mortgaged now. Such a disgrace. And even this had not staved off financial catastrophe her father was facing. Merely postponed it. She knew that much, keeping the pulse on the news and rumors of the fiancier society. Rockwallers were crumbling, grasping as hard as they could to the last shreds of the gold and power they once had. She paused for a second over one particular paper. Necklaces pawned? Heh. Apparently even Connie and Lonnie had to make their concessions to the financial disaster. Of course, all of the jewelry Bonnie had left behind had been pawned way before. But that didn`t bother her. Precious glitters could always be bought. Family heirlooms - not so much.  
She was about to take a closer look at the stack of shares in the safe, when she heard the distant rumbling of engine. Lights cut the dark, as she car rolled into the driveway, and on to garage. Smirking, Bonnie pushed safe door shut. No sense in confirming the obvious, she ventured, as she casually popped the cork, and treated herself to a generous shot of her father`s scotch. Timing of the essence.  
- Eeugh. I guess papa dearest is really pulling all stops to get extra scratch. I can`t believe he`d settle for rotgut like this. I can`t believe Glen Grant would sell something this rotten... Wait... That`s not Glen Grant!... Heavens forefend, he actually poured some no-name rotgut into Glen Grant bottle to keep the appearance. Good grief, papa. You`re really scraping, ain`t you?  
She corked the bottle, and eying liquid within with disgust, slipped out of study, closing the door behind her. Her timing was good - she managed to cut right inbetween her sisters charging into bathroom and her parents on the stairways, letting her get some much-needed water from the kitchen to deal with bitter aftertaste of cheap booze on her tongue.  
Assessing the situation quickly, she had ascertained the disposition of her family. Connie and Lonnie had apparently stampeded for bathrooms. Now, there were more then enough in mansion to accommodate both of them, but nevertheless both had run to nearest, behaving in quite atrocious manner, either. Truth to be told, Bonnie suspected that as of currently, family had restricted themselves to using single bathroom to save on supplies and cleaning duty time. And of course, her absence contributed to her sisters` behavior - without her to pick on, Connie and Lonnie had been left to rip each other to shreds.  
Father... Went to den, retrieved coffee and made beeline for his cabinet. Most likely, to start poring over papers again in attempts to regain some of the fortune. Fortune, that currently resided in Bonnie`s pockets, not that he knew that. Mother... Was not yet present. Which suited Bonnie just fine. She needed to converse with her father first. Business before pleasure, as they say.  
Making her way up the stairs, Bonnie had paused by the door, just enough to gauge father`s mood. If he had any luck at all, he`d be ranting quietly about how things don`t work like planned, she remembered. Now, if he`d be all silent and pleasant, well, that meant he could not find any silver lining in the situation. Dead silence told her that second was closer to truth. With that in mind, she had pushed the door open.  
- Who... Oh. Hello, Bonnie. That`s quite unexpected pleasure to see you. We`ve missed you.  
- Good day, father. I thought I`d stop by, seeing as I was in neighborhood on business.  
- Ah. Spur of the moment decision then, I take it?  
- Yes, more or less. I`d call ahead and tell about coming over, but by the time I figured out I can make it, it`s been about three past midday.  
- Nevertheless, it`s good to see you. Give me a moment to phone your mother, please... I think she`d be quite delighted to see you.  
Both of them understood quite well that words exchanged were not mere pleasantries. Probe, block, feint, riposte, thrust, evasion... A verbal duel. Bonnie found experience quite welcome, for once, for she came prepared, and thus, armed. Frederick Nicholas Rockwaller Second was not quite as eager. Sure, he was glad to see his daughter, but he was quite assured, that this visit is no mere family visit. Bonnie came here for something big, he surmised. He wouldn`t be surprised if she was aware of financial plights that befallen him lately. Actually, he would not be surprised if she had a hand in some of them. Last time he saw Bonnie was not a pleasant one, and terse words were exchanged. Bonnie had pretty much fled the house with little more then clothes on her back about three years ago. He did his best to keep his eye on his daughter, and knew that she did surprisingly well for herself. Astonishingly well, even.  
On her part, Bonnie had seriously reviewed her opinion where it regarded her father. At the time of her flight, she thought that he simply didn`t care much about her. Throughout her separation, she had ascertained that to be false. She was well aware that her father keeps tabs on her, and would not hesitate to pull the strings if necessary to help her out. Not that she needed that. Actually, at the moment she was quite in position to do the same for her father - and he could be in a need indeed, given the dire numbers in his accounting books.  
- Wait. No need to call mother yet... I`m sorry, but we had parted on quite raw terms, as you remember. I`d prefer to talk to you first. I`m just not sure how well I`ll be received either by mother or my sisters.  
- ...I take it your sisters are unaware of your presence here?  
- Indeed. I`ve been in the manor before you had arrived.  
Her father nodded, and went to the door. He pushed it shut and slid deadbolt into the place. Then he went back to the table, and sat down firmly, nodding at the chair.  
- Very well... I do understand your point. I wish it wasn`t valid, you know.  
Bonnie shrugged, as she sat down in the chair, cane resting against her elbow.  
- On that, I do concur, father. Do believe me, it`s not my choice to keep the rift in family open.  
- Perhaps we can discuss some ways to narrow it, at least? I do miss you, you know.  
- ...Hrm. I`m sorry, father, but I`ve made my stand clear back when I left. Unless the third party involved makes certain concessions, I maintain my solitary stance.  
- Sadly, third party you`ve mentioned does not seem interested in considering your offers, Bonnie.  
- ..That`s quite alright. I`ve had some time to prepare insensitive to change that, you know. In all honesty, yes, primary reason for me visiting is to talk business with you... Family matters come after that.  
Rockwaller senior leaned back, considering his daughter. He was aware of her reputation in financial circles. People did not knew what to make of her. Usually, the first opinion was that of snobbish dismissal. Youngest child of family, on the lam, with no powerful backers nor serious finance. Those not wise enough to make a second opinion were ground into lubrication for her financial steamroller. Second opinion was varying, ranging from "mob moll" to "lucky upstart" to "young prodigy". If she wanted to talk business, it could mean the break in his luck. For best or for worst. Taking a deep sigh, he had leaned forward, and swept his papers off to the side. This required his undivided attention, and he did hoped that Bonnie did not held a grudge personally with him.  
- You have my ear, Bon-Bon.  
- Very well, then. Could you please loan me your eye as well?  
With that, Bonnie pulled the first file of papers out of her coat. Fluffing it open, she laid the papers down on the table. They were the mortgage papers for the manor. Closed mortgage.  
- I do understand that you are in a lean spot financially, father. Thus, I`ve taken the liberty of closing the mortgage on my own funding.  
- ...Run this by me in more detail, please. I`ve been under impression that mortgage could only be affected by legal property owner.  
- That much is correct. However, Rockwaller manor is a part of hereditary fund. As such, every adult belonging to Rockwaller bloodline has a share in ownership. Right of property management is sole prerogative of current head of family, who has the biggest share of the fund. However, any family member has legal right for property maintenance. And that includes repaying mortgage.  
- ...Hah. Yes, that seems to be correct. But... Bon-bon, I can`t just take that. If you were still living here, I`d consider it, but at the current moment, I`d be at impasse to take advantage of your action like that.  
- Indeed. Which, father, is why we`re going to strike a deal instead. I do understand that you don`t have much financially at the moment, and unable to repay me back the funds I`ve invested in closing mortgage. But you have other valuables, besides purely monetary ones.  
- I`m listening... But frankly, I`m not sure what`s your current angle is.  
Bonnie pulled second file envelope from her pocket, and handed it over to her father. He peered at it, and then at his daughter. She nodded and gestured to open it. He nodded in affirmation, and popped the seal open, shaking out documents within. Bonnie leaned back while he sifted through the small pile of reports, audits, figures and statistics, and closed her eyes, resting in chair. She counted minutes, as she reached the seventh one, she heard her father opine on someone in very colorful terms. She smiled.  
- I take it you finished the papers, father?  
- Yes. How long did you knew about all of THAT?  
- I`ve had my suspicions about some issues shortly before I`ve left, but first solid proof crossed my desk a year and half ago. It`s been snowballing ever since. So, father, am I correct in my educated guess that these papers are a key to restoring Rockwallers` financial stability?  
- Most certainly... Ah. Excuse me.  
Frederick took a moment to pour himself a shot of scotch. He momentarily gagged at the rank taste, then caught sympathetic glance of his daughter. That did not help his mood. Papers were... Revealing. Very, very frankly revealing things best not spoken of in public. To any financier, those were about as obscene as stack of Playboy magasines. What galled him most was that he was involved in every one of those papers, and usually in a bad way. One stack of reports detailed on steadfast misappropriation of funds ran by one of his retainers - Transpacific Imports Inc. He was about to declare the whole company bankrupt, and probably would have done so within a week. Which would leave solid assets to be bought at dumping price a certain vice-director. Who would most likely use money earlier embezzled from the very same business. That alone would be enough to stabilize Rockwallers. But there was more.  
Another set of papers, consisting of audit and several reports, told him a little story about industrial sabotage at Redline Medical R&D Campus. Quite simple, clean and virtually untraceable con of document swapping and forging, and research that cost him over two million dollars to turn up a complete fiasco had suddenly turned out to be thundering success.... About to be sold to his direct competitors. He had to admit, he was amazed at the sheer ingenuity and audacity. It would be impossible to know of this evidence without looking specifically for it. Those papers were never meant to exist for everyone involved.  
More and more, some of the papers pointed out weaknesses in rival businesses. Some detailed in fresh venues to invest into. Some even about important people to employ and to avoid. All in all, this file was a goldmine for Frederick Nicholas Rockwaller Second, a cornucopia of keys to restore the fortune of Rockwallers and even increase it beyond the lost. But... He had to wonder about the price. Gathering his thoughts together, father queried.  
- This is invaluable for me. Even just looking on those had saved me from bankruptcy down the line... But, in all honesty, now I`m at even more loss then before. What could I possibly have of value that could match that up, Bonnie?  
- Why... That`s simple, father. Heritage line.

* * *

Rockwaller Senior recoiled back, staring incredulously at his daughter. And then the real meaning shined on him and almost blinded him with the sheer simplicity of request.  
- ...I.. I think I understand. Bear with me, please, because I`m somewhat astonished at the moment, and might be misinterpreting things grossly. In my understanding, your price for restoring Rockwallers` fortune is to be named the heir of Rockwaller bloodline... Am I correct?  
- In a nutshell, yes. With one caveat - sole heir. Per traditions, only one child becomes true Rockwaller and not a branch family, as you surely remember. I`ve thought that this would be a sufficient reason as to why it should be me, and not either of my sisters, despite me being youngest.  
- Which would mean you`re putting a toll-bridge over the family rift, no?  
- I guess you can say it like this, yes.  
- Ah. In all honesty, I simply loathe to face your sisters with those news, Bonnie, but you`ve got an ironclad deal on the table. There`s no way I could possibly refuse that. You`ve proven your mettle as a Rockwaller through and through.  
- I do believe Connie and Lonnie will live. Begrudgingly.  
Frederick surprised both his daughter and himself with the belly laughter he suddenly let loose. But he couldn`t help himself. It felt strangely liberating, but he was actually looking forward to bringing down the larger part of family like that. He wasn`t exactly sure why, but he felt that they had that coming all along.  
- I`ve missed your dry wit, Bon-Bon. Very well, shall we draw and sign our agreement, then? There are two unwitting witnesses to round up the act, as well - even though they`re not required by law in this case.  
- Indeed, we should. I`ve been looking forward to that for a long while.  
- Likewise, Bon-Bon. Likewise.  
Agreement was drafted by two of them, legalese flowing unabridged between two financiers as they`ve savored the deal they`ve set between themselves. With fluorish, both of them signed the copies and put them away, and... it was over, leaving them staring at each other across the table. Father was the first to break the silence.  
- What now, Bon-Bon? I`m positive we`re both thoroughly enjoying our interaction as partners, but I do feel I have to pick up some slack as father, now.  
- Heh. Well, we can try, papa, but neither of us is what we used to be before I left. I don`t mean to disparage your parenting skills, but I simply don`t feel quite right thinking of you as dad, nowadays. As father, yes, that much haven`t changed. But... You know.  
- I understand completely. You`ve grown up, and you don`t think of me as a supporter anymore. And last years only exacerbated that, I`m sure. As much as it galls me, I have to admit I`m just too late to be your daddy now. What I hope for, is that I`m not too late to be your friend as well.  
Smiling, Bonnie stood up and came closer, leaning to give her father a hug and kiss on a cheek.  
- To be frank, papa, right now I do feel much closer to you then I felt three years ago. Back then, well... I thought you don`t care much at all. I`ve had plenty of opportunities to ascertain otherwise since then. And, well, I feel that I have to apologize about that debacle back then. Maybe you weren`t there for my petty problems, but I did took your efforts to keep us all in the black for granted.  
- Maybe I should`ve paid more attention to you and less to profits. Especially considering the financial pit you`re now hoisting me out from, Bon-Bon.  
- Maybe, but what`s the use of crying over spilled milk, papa? Everyone made mistakes, you and me included. But I regret nothing. Besides, I have one more batch of documents for you, and... Er, those are liable to make you quite angry, I imagine, but they do clarify a lot of mysteries in those last few years.  
- Angrier then I`m already is? That makes me feel quite apprehensive, my dear. Considering I`ve just learned some of my trusted partners were robbing me blind, anything that can make me even angrier would be dire, indeed.  
- Sorry, papa. I`ll let you be the judge of how bad they are... Me, I`ve been livid when I learned about the facts in those papers, but... I`ve had enough time to cool down. Here.  
Pulling open her secret inner pocket, Bonnie pulled out two envelopes labeled "Family" and "Me". Taking a quick glance over them to verify which is which, she handed over the one titled "Family". Nicholas took it with a measure of trepidation, and pulled the flap open, shaking out on the several photographs and papers from within.  
- This is not about Madeline cheating on me, is it? Because that much I`m aware of, if not really happy about.  
- Nah. That`s some dirty laundry, for sure, but it`s not like mom keeps her infidelity a big secret. Besides, don`t you keep a mistress as well, papa?  
- ...Er. Well, it`s not exactly the topic I imagined I`d ever be discussing with my youngest daughter, but I admit it. Yes, I do have a mistress, and I`m quite sure your mother is aware of that as well... You know how it goes - don`t ask, won`t tell.  
- I understand perfectly, papa. Not that any of this is uncommon nowadays. It`s more of whom mom was cheating then the fact itself, in part.  
- Whom? Do you mean to tell me... Goddamn!  
Rockwaller Senior rifled through the papers, grabbing the thin stack of photos with post-it "Mom" attached. He did recognize a man on first one and gritted his teeth.  
- Yep. Sorry to expose it like this, papa, but it seems that mom is partially responsible for enabling the embezzlement at Transpacific Imports, Inc. In her defense, though, there`s no indication that she did it intentionally. I surmise she just got careless in her cavorting and conferred a bit too much information about your schedule to let vice-director work his way around your attention with that scheme. I`ve suspected she does not think her actions through for a long while, so... Well. To cut a long story short, I`ve caught glimpses of mom hanging out with this guy every now and then and heard about loan problems at Transpacific Imports around the same time. Obviously enough, I`ve hired private eye to look into this, and that`s where the stack about mom comes from. As soon as Svarovski notified me about break-up, I`ve figured the jig is up... And next day, I`ve seen an article about possible impending bankruptcy.  
- Svarovski?  
- Thomas Svarovski, P.I. If you`re ever in a need of private eye services, papa, I highly recommend him. Quite professional and remarkably non-curious about anything besides the prepaid work.  
- Heh. So, basically, soon to be vice-president kept screwing around with Madeline while he needed to know of my whereabouts? Cheeky bastard. Guess I`ll have to read her riot act about safe sex.  
Nicholas turned around and poured himself a glass of scotch, downing the ember liquid abruptly. Grimacing momentarily at the rankness, he blinked away the tears and sighed. Then turned around, and looked on Bonnie attentively.  
- Is that all about Madeline or?  
- That`s all, papa, I swear. Mom is pretty... Well, uh, airheaded, I guess, but she`s not really out there to drive us all into poorhouse, I believe. Just a case of faulty judgement on her part.  
- I suppose... We`ve all had them, it seems, so I guess she can be forgiven... Eventually. But there`s also something about your sisters in that envelope, I notice.  
- Ah. Well, that`s pretty much the worst part, papa. It has a lot to do with my departure three years ago and the role Connie and Lonnie played in it.  
- ...I`d like to hear details, Bon-Bon. I do remember the events as I`ve seen them quite darn well, but now I`m sure there`s more to it, considering you have a paper trail here... Which neither Connie nor Lonnie could`ve left in my version. So if you`ll please explain?  
- Very well. Our core disagreement back then was the issue of certain bill from medical facility, correct?  
- Yes.  
- I`ve claimed that I did not receive any medical attention, especially of the sort to require services mentioned in bill. However, bill stated the patient as Bonnie Rockwaller so my claim was disregarded.  
- Yes.  
- Truth is, that I`ve never been at that clinic. It`s impossible to prove by the bill, but I`ve acquired a copy of medical file belonging to that particular patient. While name stated there is Bonnie Rockwaller as well, description of patient does not match me. However, it matches perfectly my older sister Connie.  
- I see.  
- Coincidentally, medical procedure cited in bill, although seemingly legitimate, is not what it seems. I`ve conferred with medical authorities, and they indicate that this procedure is usually stated as blanket cover for early abortion. You can read signed testimonies of two medical workers of some renown in the files.  
- Even so?  
- Afraid so, father. Lastly, you can see the result of my own ob/gyn examination done two and half years ago, which clearly indicates that I couldn`t possibly have an abortion three years ago on account of me being still virgin two and half years ago. Which pretty much cinches my alibi.  
- Aha. So, in essence, all of that adds up like this... Connie got pregnant a few weeks prior to the debacle and then got an abortion while using your name. Correct?  
- That`s the gist of it. I imagine Lonnie was in on the scheme as well, considering she was the one who claimed to see me around the clinic.  
- Well, that does add up. Except for the fact advance payment to the clinic was made with your credit card.  
- It`s gone missing a few days prior. I`ve been meaning to ask you to help with freezing it and getting new one issued, but Lonnie informed me that you took it on the sly as a punishment for my grades. I`m afraid I bought in this lie back then, and... Sorry, papa, but back then I didn`t know better. I mean, you did revoke my credit card access a couple times before as a punishment, and thus I didn`t think of it as of something suspicious enough to risk further punishment.  
- Understandable.  
Rockwaller Senior leaned on the table, and covered his face with hands, sitting still for a few seconds, as he took in the information and dealt with it. Abruptly, he slammed his fist on the table, and straightened up, standing from his chair.  
- Connie and Lonnie... Huh. In retrospect, I guess I shouldn`t be surprised. I`ve had to cover some of their handiwork while you were away, and... Let`s say that I`m not quite as proud of them as I used to be. But this... This is a new low for both of them. And by God, I`m not going to let this stand anymore! Such backstabbing among the family, towards the younger sibling, no less. This is an outrage!  
Bonnie smirked slightly, and then used her last ace - the envelope titled "Me". She placed it on her father`s table, and motioned to it.  
- Wait a bit, father. I`m just as angry at them as you are, but... Let`s deal with the last of news before you dispense your wrath upon my conniving siblings.  
- There`s MORE!  
Grabbing the envelope, Rockwaller Second tore it apart, angrily, contents falling on the table. There wasn`t much inside, just a set of papers. Ultrasonic exam results and... Marriage license.  
- Bonnie?  
- Sorry for dumping all of that on your head so abruptly, papa, but... I saved the happiest news for last, I hope.  
- Happiest?... Are you... Are you.  
- Yes. I`m currently on second month of pregnancy, papa. I`ve been married just under a year and... It`s too early to tell for sure, but all signs point to boy. So, in seven months, give or take, you`ll be a grandfather to a rightful heir of Rockwellers, papa.  
- Oh... I don`t know what to say, Bon-Bon. I`m happy about this... But I`m also sad about missing your wedding. I wish I could be present.  
- Ah. That can be arranged, papa. Due to many reasons, one of which fiancée being Jewish, it had to be a civil law marriage. We`ve, er, vowed to have marriages in our respectable faiths once we`d get on good terms with our parents. So, provided we do patch things up today, you might as well have your chance to give me away in a month or so.  
Grasping his head, Nicholas crumbled back into the chair. For a few minutes, he sat still, until a dry chuckle forced it`s way out. He run his hand over face, and looked on Bonnie, smiling and shaking his head.  
- Prodigal daughter did came home. It`s great to have you here, Bon-Bon... Even though you`ve run pell-mell over my feelings already. Let us go. We have two calves to slaughter in your honor... Metaphorically, that is.

* * *

Madeline Laura Rockwaller-Villeforte was not the happiest woman at the moment. The insult of having to shop in a common supermarket, and personally, no less, added to the injury of having to drive budget car. Grumbling, she pulled on the steering wheel, guiding her car to the garage. Her woes were just freshly minted with the indignity of having to open and close gates all by herself. Ever since Nicholas announced they are too broke to afford housekeeping staff, Madeline had been forced to menial tasks with alarming frequency. Divorcing Nicholas seemed like quite logical resort, but lately, she discovered no less alarming lack in suitors. Back in the days of prosperity, she had her pick of wealthy playboys to commit willful adultery with, whereas lately her best catches were hardly noteworthy, much less marriage-worthy. She tried to contact several promising old flames, but none of them proved to be interested in her currently. So there she was, toting groceries like some soccer mom. The outrage.  
As she pulled the bags out of the trunk, she briefly wondered about unusually quiet house. Usually, Connie and Lonnie would be engaged in shouting match or screaming at people over the phone by that time. Hopefully, they were out of the house, today. As Madeline stepped into the kitchen, she dropped groceries on the table and went to the den, heading for the stairs. Dinner be damned, she needed a bath first, she surmised, as she crossed the den brusquely. However, as she put her foot on the first step, she heard a sob. Now that was a sound she haven`t heard in this house for a long time, so she turned around to investigate. Much to her surprise, the source of sob was on the sofa. Connie and Lonnie, to be exact. Both of them sat on the sob, hugging and crying their eyes out.  
Madeline was so flabbergasted, it took her a few seconds to snap back to her senses. As she approached her daughters gingerly, she mulled over what that could mean. The only version she was able to come up with was the bankruptcy of Rockwallers - absolute and irreversible bankruptcy. So she asked with trepidation, preparing herself for worst.  
- Girls?... What`s the matter?  
- Mom... Mom... Dad.. He... He.  
- What? What happened to your dad?  
- He... WAAH! Sob... He... He disowned US! AAAaaai!  
Blinking, Madeline looked around. What happened? She was aware that neither of her daughters were an angel, but what could be so heinous for Nicholas to actually disown them? She coudln`t think of anything that wouldn`t be too ludicrous to be true. Father took Bonnie`s separation hardest of them all, and Madeline was fairly sure he wouldn`t want to lose another daughter, no matter what. But there she was, faced with their admission. So she decided to ask the other party.  
- NIIIIICK!  
As Madeline made her way to the stairs again, intent on facing her husband in his study, she was stopped by the wry chuckle from the studio. Turning around, she marched to the room. It was rarely visited lately, given the lack of need and problems of maintaining all the rooms in working order. But indeed, her husband was there, as well as... ...BONNIE!  
- Nick, what is going on? And what is SHE doing here?  
- Glad to see you too, darling. Bonnie? Oh, she came over with plenty of news. Imagine that, we`re invited to her wedding!  
Sneering, Madeline crossed the room and leaned over the table, looking on Bonnie with disdain. Her words were dripping with venom as she addressed her runaway daughter.  
- Let me guess, you`d want us to pick the bill for wedding too? Well, too bad, because we`re already broke!  
- Hello to you too, mommy dearest. And no, I happen to be independently wealthy quite enough to pay my way.  
- Then what are you doing here?  
- Inviting you to wedding, doi. And informing you that there`s grandson on the way.  
- And you have the nerve to look me in the eye, you little hussy? What, you noticed too late to have second abortion?  
Nicholas glared at his wife, not too pleased with her terse words, but quite amused despite the yelling.  
- Abortion? What are you talking about, my dearest?  
- Hah! What, do you think I`m stupid, Nick? I remember darn well what was in that bill we got three years ago. Our dearest tart of a daughter here had an abortion!  
- Indeed. Although I loathe to admit it, Connie is quite a tart.  
- ...WHAT?  
- Connie. It wasn`t Bonnie who was in clinic three years ago, it was Connie under Bonnie`s name.  
- What a farce! Do you presume to tell me Connie and Lonnie both lied to us back then?  
- Well, duh. Unfortunately for them, they left a paper trail behind... Which Bon-Bon here picked up quite fine. Also there`s a little issue of certified gynecologists confirming Bonnie was a virgin two and half years ago. Which, dearest, absconds her of accusation, unless you`d like to claim our youngest daughter here had immaculate conception.  
- OHGOD!  
Without any forewarning, Madeline abruptly lost consciousness and slumped to the floor. Rockwaller Senior chuckled and smiled at Bonnie, standing up to take a pitcher of cold water. Spraying some water in his wife`s face, he remarked dryly - "It`s probably quite callous of me, but I`ve actually enjoyed that."  
- Why, do you mean to try again once mom wakes up?  
- Possibly. Your news are certainly hard-hitting, Bon-Bon. But then again, that`s probably alcohol speaking. I really shouldn`t be so mean to my wife... Oh well, one more time. She deserves as much, I reckon.  
As Madeline came to her senses, she discovered herself to be in the chair. Wiping stray water droplets from her face, she shook her head, cleaning the fog of unconsciousness.  
- Nick... Nick.. I... Is Bonnie here?  
- Yes, dearest.  
- Is she... Was it Connie who had an abortion or I just dreamed it?  
- No dream, Madeline. Bonnie is indeed completely innocent in that regard. She was not in clinic back then, nor did she have an abortion. She is two month into pregnancy now, and she`s been married for almost a year. Unfortunately, we could`t be there for her, being so grievously misled.  
- Oh god... I`m feeling sick.  
- That`s mutual, honey, I assure you. I`m feeling plenty sick right now as well... Sick with me, sick with you, sick with Connie and Lonnie. We screwed this up big-time. So now we do our darndest best to make up for that, do you understand? Doubly so, considering the gifts Bonnie is bearing to us.  
- Gifts?... Uh. Um... Er. Bonnie... If that all is true, I`m sorry... Oh god, I`m so sorry!... Why didn`t you ever told us about that before.  
Shaking her head, Bonnie leaned back in her chair, fingers playing with rattan cane as she pondered her response.  
- In all honesty, mother, I did try to explain where I was at the time. As it happened, I`ve spent a day at the stock exchange. As far as I remember, my explanation had been rejected as ludicrous. Besides, at the time, I was under impression that dad had taken my credit card a few days before, courtesy of Lonnie, and so I, well.. thought about you and dad in very unflattering terms. Actually, I do remember me shouting "two-faced traitorous bigots" at you as I`ve departed. I do apologize for that, by the way - I`ve said that under the impression that you were perfectly well aware I wasn`t in possession of my credit card at the time, yet pinned the deed on me.  
Ignoring the horrified stare of her mother, Bonnie nodded to her father, motioning him to continue with the conversation. He did not fail to oblige.  
- So, as you see, dearest, Bonnie here had departed thinking we`re the worst kind of traitorous scum to ever grace the earth... While we were completely certain she`s nothing but lying conniving whore. I`m quite glad neither of those definitions holds any water, but... I`m quite inflamed about Connie and Lonnie and the role they played in all that affair. I do believe you`ve seen them at the den... We`ve confronted them with evidence, and they confessed to the whole scheme. Frankly, I`m very disgusted with them right now, but Bonnie here advises not to hang out our dirty laundry in front of house, so to speak. So, as much as I`d like to toss them out of house right now... Not going to happen. What is going to happen, though, is complete and irreversible separation from Rockwaller funds. As far as I`m concerned, they`re branch family now.  
- Heh... Nick, Nick, Nick... We`re broke, remember?... There`s not much of Rockwaller funds to sever them from, you know.  
- Not so, my dearest. I have some good news for you. First of all, mansion is no longer mortgaged, courtesy of Bonnie here. Second, some of the documents she had brought to my attention completely turn the fund situation from head to feet.  
- ...I don`t follow, dear. What do you mean?  
- We`re going to have our mansion fully staffed and repaired by the end of month, that`s what. Also, our bankruptcy no longer a question. Though, I`m afraid you won`t be able to see Joseph anymore within next fifteen years or so.  
Her cheeks turning red, Madeline sat straighter in the chair and wrung her fingers nervously, as she eyed Bonnie.  
- Nick!... Not in her presence.  
- Oh, relax, mom. I knew you`re cheating even before I left. If dad does not care, why should I? Though he is right, Joseph is definitely going to be off-limits for quite a while. I do imagine he`s traveling in style in police cruiser right now.  
- ...wwwha?  
- He`s been stealing from us, mom. That`s pretty much the sole reason he was fooling around with you - he used you to gauge when to make his moves to slip under dad`s radar. Little worm almost managed to embezzle an entire company, too.  
- ...Uugh...! EW!  
- Also, mom, I suggest you`d be more careful in your likewise endeavors from now on. P.I. that`s been tailing him on my request had gotten off many quite risqué snapshots with your participation.  
As Bonnie spoke, her mother`s cheek turned first bright red, then maroon, and finally a shade of green, at which point she shot from her place and barreled to the bathroom. Sounds from inside suggested she got violently sick. Nicholas traced her with eyes, then winced at the retching sounds.  
- I think that`s enough for her, Bon-Bon. She`ll think twice before getting involved with someone for now, I`d think.  
- If you say so, papa. I didn`t expect you to be so cool about her cheating, to be honest.  
- Hey, we grew up during sixties, Bon-Bon. I may not look like it, but we did partook in free love fad quite freely. Maybe a bit too much, seeing as that`s when Connie was born.  
- Irony much, papa?  
- Indeed, indeed.

* * *

Groaning, Bonnie pushed open the door to her penthouse. The hall was dark and quiet, but kitchen door was brightly lit, wondrous aromas wafting from the it. Bonnie felt her mouth fill with saliva as she took off her hat, coat and boots and creeped to the kitchen door, putting her cane in umbrella stand on the way. Her wonderful husband had again outdone himself in kitchen, she surmised, as she stepped inside.  
- Ron, honey, what are you cooking here?  
Blonde turned around, still holding spatula in one hand and pepper mill in other. Bonnie couldn`t help but think he looked absolutely adorable in his "Kiss the Cook" apron.  
- Hey there, Bon-Bon.... Hoo-boy, you weren`t joking about family being tiresome, now were you?  
- Ugh. You have no idea. But it`s been dealt with, at least. Connie and Lonnie are dealt with, dad`s my accomplice now, and mother is on parole. Also, I brought back the cane... The one I told you about, remember?  
- Ol` Jeb`s cane? Did you ever, Bon-Bon. I`ve practically learned that tale by heart now... Speaking of hearts, we`re having lamb heart fricassee today.  
- Oh... Lamb heart?  
- A special dish, honey. I know you like marinaded lamb, so I thought I`d prepare something special for today. Besides, it`s recommended for obscenely-rich soon to be moms, too!  
- Ow, you...! As if you aren`t a multimillionaire yourself, Ron.  
- Well, yeah, but I`d just squander this on pointless stuff without your advice, Bon-Bon.  
Shaking her head bemusedly, Bonnie retired from kitchen to distance herself from the various seductions and devoted some time towards showering and changing into house clothes. Dressed in a fresh pair of pajamas, she creeped back to kitchen to bask in wonderful aromas.  
- Oh, before I forget... KP called.  
- Oh joy. Miss Lawman herself... What did she wanted?  
- She`s warning you that OPEC is lowering oil price to compete with oktabio fuels so you might want to notch down a price a few cents to keep the balance. Also, she`s wondering if you want baby body armor included in your baby shower.  
- Tha what?  
- Hey, don`t look at me. You know how KP goes nuts about her job. I swear, she even started to wear eyepatch to look like Dr. Director.  
- Oi. What`s her excuse?  
- Well, she says it`s really a computer screen so she could look up stuff on the fly.  
- ....Talk about woman married to her work.  
Closing the oven, Ron moved closer and sat on the chair near Bonnie, lifting her ankles on his lap, and rubbing her feet. Brunette almost melted from pleasure, her body slumping on the chair as she moaned from pleasure.  
- oOhgh... Ron.  
- Yes, dear?  
- I love you.  
Chuckling, Ron resumed massage, eyeing the counter on the stove ticking down. Taking care of pregnant wife was a lot of work, but that was the kind of work he genuinely enjoyed, he surmised, as he kept rubbing. He would`ve never ever figured he`d end up in this kitchen, rubbing Bonnie`s feet and genuinely loving it, but there he was. And he had no regrets. No regrets at all.

* * *

Author Notes: Not much to add here, I`m afraid. I`ve always wondered what could Bonnie be, if her energy was directed less into petty popularity and more into profitable venues. So I`ve engineered a situation in which Bonnie has to fend for herself with some prior warning. Somewhat to my surprise, she quickly became financial mogul, married an eccentric multimillionaire and came back to her family in the nick of time to pull them out of poorhouse while utterly trampling her sisters. Well I guess that`s par for the course for what Bonnie would aspire to - a force to be reckoned with, but merciful and bountiful if treated good.


End file.
